


shenanigans with the gang

by goblin_fangirl



Series: Satan & Me shenanigans [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin_fangirl/pseuds/goblin_fangirl
Summary: incorrect quotesno i don't have tumblr this would be on tumblr if i had tumblr
Series: Satan & Me shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193999





	shenanigans with the gang

regan: in times like these it's when i wish i'd listened to satan  
christian: well, what did he tell you?  
regan: i don't know i wasn't listening  
\-----------------------  
god: you were hurt, what do you remember?  
regan: just the ambulance ride  
christian: we didn't take an ambulance, god drove us  
regan: what about the siren?  
satan: sorry i got nervous  
\---------------------------  
satan: so i have this beautiful rock, regan gave it to me  
regan: i threw it at you  
satan: she's very sweet-  
\--------------------------  
satan: what's your biggest fear?  
christian: being forgotten  
satan: damn, that's really deep. mine's the Kool Aid man, but i feel kinda stupid now  
\------------------------------  
satan: treat spiders the way you want to be treated.  
regan: killed without hesitation  
\-----------------------------------  
regan: do you think i could fit fifteen marshmallows in my mouth?  
god: you're a hazard to society  
satan: and a coward. do twenty  
\-------------------------------------------------  
satan: why must you attack me with words?  
regan: you want me to use rocks?  
\------------------------------------------  
"pardon me": christian  
"excuse me": regan  
"move, i'm gay": satan  
\---------------------------------------  
regan: i invited you to the woods because i crave the most dangerous game  
satan, nodding: so, knife monopoly?  
regan: i was actually going to hunt you for sport, but now i need to know whatever the hell knife monopoly is  
\--------------------------------------  
god: do you ever want to talk about your emotions, regan?  
regan: no.  
satan: i do!  
god: i know lucifer  
satan: i'm sad  
god: i know lucifer  
\----------------------------------------  
regan: HYDRATE OR DIE-DRATE *throws a water bottle at christian*  
god: uh...  
christian: she's trying to yell mental health and wellbeing at us  
regan: I APPRECIATE YOU ALL  
satan: *crying* it's working  
\-------------------------------  
regan: WELCOME TO APPLEBEES DO YOU WANT THE APPLES OR THE BEES?!  
god: b-bees?  
satan: HE HAS CHOSEN THE BEES!  
god: wait-  
christian: *approaches while aggressively shaking a jar of bees*  
god: WAIT-  
\------------------------------  
police officer: i'm pulling you over for trying to fit three people on a motorcycle  
god: wait, only three?  
police officer: yes-  
god: shit lucifer fell off  
\------------------------------  
christian: regan is at the age where she only has one thing on her mind  
god: boys?  
regan and satan, simultaneously: homicide.  
\--------------------------------  
regan: *tapes a knife to a roomba* go my child  
satan, after tripping over the roomba: regan what the fu-


End file.
